


Day 1: Mellifluous

by Kittens_secret



Series: SPN tumblr prompt [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 10:19:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16532693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittens_secret/pseuds/Kittens_secret
Summary: -A sound that is sweet and smooth, pleasing to hear.





	Day 1: Mellifluous

**Author's Note:**

> Some may class it as OOC but I'm sure Bobby was a different man when his wife was alive, we saw a bit of that man in "Dead Men Don't Wear Plaid"

There was nothing sweeter than the sound of an all American motor roaring to life after sitting silently for so long. Actually, that was a lie.

“Bobby Singer! This is the last time I call you to get washed up or I'll feed your portion to that ol' dog next door.” Bobby pulled his head out from under the hood to stare sheepishly at the woman on the porch. 

“Yes, Ma'am.” He turned the engine off and headed towards the house leaning in to kiss her cheek softly.

She grimaced but didn't pull away. “Wash your face you're filthy.” She rubbed at her cheek where there was a streak of something or another but smiled none the less.

Following her back inside he broke off to go to the bathroom and scrub up, as he exited he paused, she was humming. She always hums when she cooks, tone deaf as she may be it never stopped her. He smiled and continued on his way to the kitchen. Again he paused by the door watching her float around making last-minute changes when she saw him she stopped humming and tilted her head.

“What is it?”

Bobby just shook his head smiling. “How did I ever get so lucky? Here I am just a grouchy grease monkey yet I have the most beautiful woman within my grasp.” He moved further into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around her pulling her close.

Karen just smiled and brought a hand up to his face caressing softly. “I think I'm the lucky one.”

He kissed her softly till she pulled back. “Now none of that, dinner will get cold.”

Bobby didn't release her just grinned “Let it get cold” He leaned in for another kiss.

Karen laughed and playfully swatted his arm. “Bobby Singer now you listen here. I have slaved over this oven for the last 2 hours making sure there was something hot for you to eat. Now I love you with all my heart but I swear if you do not release me and eat your dinner you will be sleeping on the couch tonight.” Bobby pulled back to look at her

“You wouldn't.”

“You want to try me?” she challenged with a dangerous gleam in her eye.

“No Ma'am.” Bobby placed one more kiss on her cheek before pulling her chair out for her. 

As he sat down she let out a small laugh. He just smiled in return. There really was no better sound than her happiness, his cars didn't even come close.

**Author's Note:**

> Please think of leaving a review, they make me happy!


End file.
